The Hunter
by Ellysia Salvatore
Summary: Dean Winchester is a hunter who has a habit of getting his partners killed, ever since one accident 3 years ago. sorry, im not very good at summarising but the story should be good. rated M for later chapters.
1. And So It Begins

There was a loud crash as I threw bobby's desk with all my strength. It smashed against the wall, it's contents flying every where. Including at bobby who expertly ducked.

"Damn it! Why couldn't he listen to me? If he had just listened!" I finally gave up and flopped onto the couch. Running my hands through my hair I looked at bobby with tear filled eyes.

"if he had just listened to me bobby, he would still be alive. Why didn't he listen?"

I looked away. I couldn't stand the looks bobby was giving me. As if I were some child who was throwing a tantrum. Ok, maybe I was throwing a bit of a tantrum but that didn't mean he had to look at me like that. He cleared his throat and I turned, relutantly looking back at him. His brown eyes were now filled with concern and I kind of wished he'd go back to treating me like a child.

"what do you expect me to say kid?" he slowly began walking towards me, as of he were afraid i'd hit him or start throwing things again. I watched as he carefully bent down and picked up his favourite pictures and prized items, moving them away. I smirked, yeap he was definitely afraid i'd start throwing things again.

"look Dean, Tommy was a good kid. But you know he was never made to be a hunter. You shouldn't have tried to teach him. You should have just let him live his life." my smirk disapeered from my face as I turned to face bobby again, betrayal clearly showing on my face.

"so what? You're saying it's my fault? He was the one who came to me! All eager and willing. I never would have taught him if I didn't think he could handle it. He was actually pretty goood. Just like... just... like..." I stopped. Even after all these years I still couldn't say it. I still couldn't speak his name. I knew it was stupid. I should just forget and move on, but part of me wouldn't allow it. The part of me would always remember him. That would _always_... I buried my face in my hands. I didn't even need to look up to see bobby's expression. It was one that I had seen plenty these past years. One that was forever burned into mind. One that I hated and resented... _pity._ It had been like that for a while now. I would suddenly break down and bobby was always there to build me back up. I sighed, my fists grabbing handfuls of hair almost pulling them out with the pressure.

"You know that's not what i'm saying, ya idjit. It's just, maybe you should hunt alone for a while", my head jerked up and all I could do was stare. "yeah, yeah I know you don't like doing that. But think about it this is the 5th hunting partner in 3 years thats either died or ran out on you. Don't you think it would be best if you at least tried to be alone? I know it's hard but it's about time I stop babying ya boy. Your a grown man and you can sure as hell take care of yourself."

With that bobby turned around and stalked out the door. For a few minutes all I could do was stare at the space where bobby had been. Hunt on my own? I hadn't hunted on my own in... well, never. It had always been me and... and... I let out an exasperated sigh. Was I that weak? I still couldn't say his name. Maybe that was my problem. Bobby always said that the moment I could allow myself to mention him. I would finally begin to truly heal. I always argued that I _was_ healed, but all he would do is look at me with sad eyes and I knew he was right. I'd never really allowed myself to grieve after his death. I just shut down. At the time I thought it was best, that it would allow me to continue doing what I was doing. Which at the time was hunting. Now on the other hand all I do is train innocent kids to kill monsters. And most of them end up dead anyway. I don't know why I do it. I just need some one with me. Someone to protect. I guess I just believed that it would make up for what happened to _him_. I couldn't stand it anymore. Just sitting here doing nothing. Besides I had a body to bury. I stood up, wincing as my muscells clicked with the disuse.

I turned around to go get the shovel when I came face to face with _him_. I thought bobby had thrown that picture out months ago, but apparently he just hid it when I was around. My apperance had been pretty sudden so I guess he hadn't had time to hide it yet. All I could do was stare at the photo. After being in the sun for so long it had started to fade. Just like my memory of him_. _Sometimes I couldn't even remember his face, it was all blured together in my mind. But now looking at his face again, I knew I could never really forget. Those mischevise brown eyes. I remember how they always used to crinkle around the edges when he smiled. And what a smile, stretching from ear to ear. Just looking at him you could tell he was, had, been a happy person. Full of life, now... well now he was nothing but a memory.

I felt my knees begin to go weak. I just, it's been to much in one day. With shaking hands I carefully turned the picture upside down. I couldn't deal with him anymore. It was time to bury it all down again. Sighing, I began walking down the hall. All around me were pictures of hunters, family, random people and even some weird paintings that looked like some kid had thrown food on them thankfully they were the only reminders of bobby's abstract fase. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whirled around ready to take on any incoming threat. Absently I realised that dad would have been proud. I had turned into the ultimate hunter dad always wanted me to be. Poised, ready for any attack and as usual always prepared. Dad had drilled into my head that I always needed to be prepared. To know what I was facing. Unfortunately for me that meant reading, lots and lots of reading. Thats why I always get my new hunting partners to do the research. Ive had enough books to last a life time.

Thankfully there was no need to be alarmed. Bobby had returned. I always wondered how someone like bobby could be so damn stealth like. I must have had a pretty freaked out look on my face because bobby raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Calm down kid, you look like youve seen a ghost."

"If you were a ghost then I would have ganked your ass by now." bobby's chuckle turned into an out right laugh. He removed his hand from my shoulder and placed them on his hips. He looked like a house wife when he did that. Whenever he used to growl me growing up he would always place his hands on his hips. I could never take him seriously and I always ended up laughing, which of course equalled me running for my life. Suddenly bobby's voice snapped me out of my day dream. "you can try kid, but we both know you wont get further then two steps. By the way did ya find the shovel yet? I aint having a body sinking up my new rug."

"your rug? Thats what you're worried about? How domestic of you bobby, tapping in to your feminine side are we?"

That earned me a glare that, had _he_ still been alive I would have called a full blown bitch face. I know I probably shouldn't wind bobby up but when I see an opportunity I take it. Been that way all my life. Must be why women love me, part of my charm. _SLAP_ one minute I was thinking of women the next I was being slapped around the head by bobby.

"i ain't no women you damn idjit. No hurry up and get that shovel, we have your friend to bury."

Sighing I continued my slow, condemed walk down the hall. Welcome to the miserable life that is Dean Winchester.


	2. On My Own

**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural eric kripke does, the lucky bastard.**

A/N: hae everyone this is my first ever fanfic so bear with me a bit. I'll try to post as much as possible but life can get pretty hectic. My stupid computer doesn't have a spell check so if I miss anything feel free to tell me. Please review it would really help. :)

review review review review review review! :) 3 THEY ARE LIKE DRUGS TO ME!

"You look after yourself now you hear!" was the last thing I remember Bobby yelling at me as I drove off in the impala. After burying Tommy I'd relaxed for a couple of days trying to figure out my next move. As much as I hated to admit it, Bobby was right. I needed to get out on my own for a bit, no more dragging people down on my crazy crusades. No, just me and the road, solitude, quiet, peace... emptiness. The truth was that i'd never, really been on my own before. It was always me and dad. And in the beginning, _him. _But then he went off to college and dad went hunting on his own and for about two weeks I was alone. I ended up burning down a motel and almost getting myself killed. After that dad never let me out of his sight. And in all honesty? I didn't even mind, being on my own scared me. It was forein, strange, I was perfectly happy tagging along with dad. Protecting dad, always having his back. It felt good. Until dad was pulled into a emergency hunt, a hunt he never came back from, a hunt that, for once I didn't go on with him. That was about the time that I dragged _him _out of stanford. I knew it was selfish of me, but I didn't want to find dad alone. I was afraid that we wouldn't find him and that it would be my fault.

Thats pretty much all I allow myself to think of when it comes to dad and _him_ the rest is just to painful. I've learnt that if you bury your feelings deep enough you can live a pretty normal life. That is of course, until you explode or get someone killed. That's pretty much been my pattern over the years, bury it down, suddenly remember, explode, get someone killed or at the very least scare them off and then bury it all down again. It may not be the best course of treatment, but it works sort of. At least it did, until now. Now I just don't know what to do. Im lost, and unlike the map in my baby I cant find the path again. So now i'm just driving. I have no idea where i'm going or what i'm going to do but i'll figure it out. Eventually. I'll have to remember to look for a hunt the next time I stop for gas. I need a distraction.

Right on cue my baby warned me that she was almost empty, the only bad thing about that was that I was in the middle of no where and as far as I could see there was no gas station in sight. Luckily I had remembered to put extra gas in the trunck. Ever since I got stranded in the middle of the desert I always remembered to keep spare fuel with me at all times. Pulling onto the side of the road, I hopped out of my baby and went around to the truck, kicking up dust as I went. I opened the trunck lifting up the pullaway floor to reveal all my arsenal and pretty much everything you would need to take on any supernatural force. Like I said, i'm always prepared. After almost slicing my hand open on a machette I finally found the fuel. It was expensive stuff, nothing but the best for my baby. I was almost out to, just enough left to get me to the nearest town. Before dad had been a hunter he had been a mechanic and over the years he had past on what he knew to me. If I wanted to I could rebuild my baby from scratch. But I don't ever want to have the need.

An hour later and I was booked in to a shitty motel going through all the local papers searching for any sign of supernatural activity. There was an article about four hikers going missing in the woods just south of town. People were calling it a bear attack but so far no bodies had been found. There were signs of struggle at the camp site and traces of blood had been found. There were drag marks leading away from the camp but they stopped abruptly at the trees. This sounded exactly like a windingo but I would have to do some more investigating to be sure. Time to get out the fake ID's and cheap suits again. Wait stratch that ID and suit. No more partner, just little old me taking on the big bad monsters. Hopefully this time I won't burn down the hotel.

Turns out that the disapearences aren't the first of there kind in this town. Every 60 years or so a bunch hikers disapear around the same time in the same place. Yeap, definitely windingo, time to get out the gasoline bombs. Except... i'd used up the last of the bombs a couple of hunts ago. I remember seeing an old hardware store on my way in, I'll have to stop in there after I go to the rangers office so I can pick up some supplies. A couple hours later and I had three gasoline bombs ready for the hunt. Usually I made more but since I was alone well, there was no need. Alone. The word struck me again full force, closing my eyes I had to fight back memories. Memories that I had spent years trying to bury down...

"_Cmon Dean! It'll be easy. We go in, fight the son of a bitch, torch it and get the hell out of there!"_

_I had to repress a chuckle. It was just like him, so optimistic. Even when he was little he always did things with a spring in his step. He never focused on the bad, even now when we were older he was still so... innocent. This kid had faced every evil, every monster known to man kind and yet he still found ways to smile. Still looked on the bright side. I on the other hand stopped believing in the bright side a long time ago._

"_You know its never that easy. Somethings bound to go wrong knowing us. I'm just saying that we need to be prepared."_

"_Oh stop being so melodramatic! Nothings gonna go wrong. We'll get in, get out and go back to hunting the yellow eyed demon!"_

_That was it. The magic words he knew would get me to do anything. Normally all he would need to do to get me to do anything would be to mention those three little words. But not this time. I wouldn't risk losing him. Not after everything we'd been through. He needed to learn what takes priority. Yes we needed to find the yellow eyed demon. That wasn't a question, but when you were faced with people dying we couldn't just walk away. And we also couldn't go in there half assed almost sure to get our selves killed. _

"_Normally i'd agree but this is serious. A windingo is nothing to joke about. Do you know how good these bastards are at hunting? They're super fast, super strong, super smart and are able to mimick voices. Overall: they are the perfect hunting machiene. And I am not gonna risk your life. We need to be prepared. Cause if we're not, there's a good chance we wont get out of those woods alive."_

_I stared at him. Trying to make him realise that I couldn't loose him. That we needed to be careful. I think I managed to get through to him because his shoulders slumped and the fight went out of his eyes. _

"_Okay Dean, okay. We'll do it your way. But after this no more distractions. We need to find yellow eyes. It's what dad would have wanted. In his last breath he begged us to continue his search and I intend to honour his wishes. Please dean. No more distractions."_

_He gave me his best puppy dog look. Damn it! Why did he have to break out the puppy dog? I sighed in defeat. I simply couldn't say no to him. And he knew it to. Pleased he went back to planning our attack with reknewed energy._

"_Look Dean there's an old cave to the west of the woods. Perfect for a windingo? Don't ya think?"_

"_Good work. Maybe your not as useless as Dad said you were."_

"_HAY!"_

_He threw a shoe at me, which I expertly ducked. Laughing I dodged his other shoe which wasn't far behind. Unfortunitely for me he then decided to tackle me on to the bed. Normally a giant guy like him could take me no problem but as we both disolved laughing his grip loosened and I managed to get out of his death grip. I put out my hand to help him up._

"_Come on Gigantor, we got work to do"_


	3. The Stranger

_A/N Hae everyone! I hope you like this new chap. Just so you know its NOT all in deans point of view ;) I hope you like it. Oh and im looking for someone to proof read and check my chapters if you are interested message me. Please review people! Your advice is really helpful. Anyways... READ ON! Peace xxx_

Stranger:

"Daisy Whitburg? What kind of a name is that? When I asked you for new Id's I meant decent ones! Do I look like a daisy to you?"

Josh looked at me with a smirk on his face and said, "No. But soon you'll be pushing daises" Next thing I knew, his eyes were turning black. Can't I ever catch a break?

Dean:

"I can't do this." I spoke into the phone. There was one thing I feared more then being alone. And that was remembering. This stupid hunt was bringing up bad memories. Memories that I had spent years buring down.

"Sure ya can. You've taken on Windingos before. So whats the problem?"

"But that's exactly it Bobby. I've hunted Windingos before. In fact the last time I took on a Windingo was with... with... god, you know who i'm talking about Bobby!"

I could hear Bobby chuckling on the other end. How could that old man think this is funny?

"I know ya idjit! Why do ya think I sent you on this hunt? It's time you stop running from your past. I thought you were stronger then this? Haven't I taught you better?"

I could feel my anger rushing to the surface. "You haven't taught me ANYTHING! Last time I checked you weren't my father! So stop trying to be. I'm leaving. I'm not doing this case. So you can either call someone else or let these people die. Whatever. I don't care anymore." And with that I hung up. I knew I was being rather tough on him but Bobby could take it. Right now how ever I have more important things on my mind. Like where the closest bar is. I need a drink.

Stranger:

"Really Josh? You're a demon? Wow, you think ya know a guy and them bam! Turns out they're an evil being from hell who kills people for fun. Lovely. Perfect. Just my luck!"

I was backed up against a wall while Josh held a knife to my throat. I just need to stall him long enough tothink of an escape plan. I had pictured my death a lot, being a hunter isn't exactly low risk, but I never, ever pictured myself being killed by a _demon._ I mean c'mon. A demon! A petty, low level piece of scum. That would be just embaressing. I could tell Josh was starting to get annoyed by the way he kept scowling. Good, a distracted demon is a dead demon. At least, that's what my Dad always said.

"Has any one ever told you that you need to learn to just shut the fuck up?" Yeap, he was definitely annoyed. Nows my chance.

"Oh sweetie, that wasn't my annoying." Suddenly I struck out with my foot, lifting my arm to catch the force of the blade as it fell. My palm was sliced open but I didnt mind. It was just a little blood. While Josh was on the ground I quickly clipped his temple before he could get up. Even if he was a demon, he was still in a human body. One clip was all I needed to have him unconsious. "That was my distraction" I finished, smirking. But I had to be quick. Josh maybe unconsious now but demons heal fast. I couldn't risk him waking up when I had no weapons, no way of taking him out. I hate leaving any monster alive but it was either stay and be killed, or could get the hell out of there.

Dean:

I didn't wait to see if Bobby found someone to replace me. I just packed my stuff and got the heck out of that town. I decided it was time for a vaction. Im thinking some place sunny, away from Bobby, away from hunting, away from, I can't believe i'm saying this, even women. Just away from everything. At the risk of having a chick flick moment, I need sometime to myself, to be alone. God I sound like a sappy, whimpy girl right now. But honestly, I couldn't care less. It's just to hard. Within a couple of hours I was already two towns away. It was just beginning to get dark when I spotted a hotel. Perfect, I could get some rest and then look up places I could go tomorrow. I parked my baby and went to the reception area to check in. one thing I definitely could get used to about being alone was not having to deal with sideward glances or people insinuating that me and my partners were gay. Cause believe me, I am NOT gay. And I hated having to put up with people who think I am. It didn't happen that much with my last few partners, but it certainly happened all the time with _him_...

"_What can I do for you tonight dear?" The ancient motel clerk said from across the counter. I looked over my shoulder at _him_ and smirked. What was with old people calling me dear? They never did it with him. Well except for that one time when we were investigating that ghost ship. I could never remember the old ' name but I do remember her groping him all night long. I wished i'd taken a picture but we were on strictly bussiness._

"_Just a room. Whatevers cheapest." The old chick looked over my shoulder at him, then back at me._

"_Will that be a double bed?" I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. Behind me I could hear him giggling. I think the old chick took it as a sign that she was right and smiled. Great, another person who thinks we're gay._

"_Two singles. We're brothers having a road trip. Not whatever perveted fantasy you just imagined." The old chick gave me a hard look and nodded._

"_Right, of course i'm sorry. Here are your keys." I took the keys and turned to leave. It had been a long day and I just wanted to shower and go to bed._

_On the way out I mumbled, "What is it with people assuming we're gay?"_

"_I don't know man," he replied. "But you are kinda butch. Maybe they think your over compensating?" He began laughing. _

"_Hahaha. Very funny, not. Why don't you do me a favour and get us some some food. Your stomach must be empty so it's stealing all the nutrients from your brain..."_

Stranger:

I jumped in my car and kept driving till I was far away from Josh's house. Dammit, I didn't even get the Ids I guess im gonna have to find a new supplier now. I kept driving for about 7 hours. I wanted to make sure I put enough distance between me and that piece filth as possible. It was about 11pm when I finally pulled into a hotel parking lot. I was getting tired and I may have done some stupid and reckless things in my life but I was not about to fall asleep at the wheel and get myself killed. I'm not that crazy, im just gonna check in, go to bed, and look for a new hunt tomorrow and a possible new supplier. I got out of my car and was walking towards the reception office when I got distracted looking for my Id and I bumped into some guy going in the opposite direction. Even though I only briefly touched him I could tell he was ripped. And when I looked up I saw the hottest guy I had ever seen. He had dirty blond hair, the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen (what can I say, I have a thing for eyes) and those lips, I dont know what it was about them but all I could think about was kissing him.

"I'm sorry about that. I was distracted and didn't see you" He said in a deep, sexy voice. All I could picture was pushing him into a hotel room, ripping off his clothes and attacking him, making him moan and whisper dirty things in my ear with that voice... I jerked my eyes away from his lips before I did something stupid.

"No, no. It was my fault. It's been a long day and I guess i'm just tired." He smiled at me with this hot, sexy, smile that made me so... Crap! Focus. Whatever you do don't think about... I sighed, to late.

"I know the feeling. Today hasn't been the best either. I'm Dean by the way. Dean Winchester." My head jerked up at the name. Winchester? As in, John Winchester? But then... that made him a hunter. What are the odds. He was holding out his hand and I regained my composer enough to shake it.

"Why hello there Dean. I'm Katherine Jackson. I've heard A LOT about you..."

_A/N Hehe im sorry for the late update. But I think i've finally gotten past my writing problems :) I should be uploading sooner now. I just had to leave it on a cliff hanger. It's much more fun this way! Please review guys. My traffic stats say that a lot of people have been reading this yet ive only gotten 5 reviews? Not a good incentive for me to update faster I must say. I might have to go on strike... Anyway, read, enjoy and REVIEW! :)_


	4. Maybe I Dont Have To Be Alone Anymore

Dean:

I left the reception with my head filled with thoughts of him. I really needed to get my mind under control. All this remembering is not a good thing, no matter what Bobby says. All I wanted to do was go to my room, go to sleep and dream away the memories. However I guess fate had other plans. My room was on the other side of the hotel, my head was filled with so many thoughts of him that I didn't notice the young woman walking towards me. Next thing I knew my nose was filled with this heady perfume and I was staring into the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. I couldn't pin point the exact colour of them. At times they looked blue, a deep electric blue. But then I would blink and they'd look green. Once I even swore I saw amber swirling in their bottomless depths. I was stunned. She had midnight black hair. It was the darkest black I'd ever seen, her skin was pale. But it wasn't an un natural paleness. It was creamy, almost... silky. I had to put my hands behind my back to stop myself from reaching out. I had to know if it was as soft as it looked. But I didn't have a chance. Thoses eyes were staring at me and I knew if I didn't say something I wouldn't be able to stop myself from doing something im sure we'd both regret. Well, I wouldn't regret it. But she might.

"I'm sorry about that. I was distracted and didn't see you" my voice was rougher then I wanted it to be but staring into those eyes. I just couldn't help it. I don't know what it was about her but I felt as if I were falling. And for once, I didn't care if I hit the ground.

"No, no. It was my fault. It's been a long day and I guess i'm just tired." I couldn't help myself, I smiled. Her voice. It was the kind of voice i'd imagined a siren to have as they lured sailors to their death. Smooth, silky, irresistable.

"I know the feeling. Today hasn't been the best either. I'm Dean by the way. Dean Winchester." I don't know why I told her my real name. Normally i'd use one of my aliases but with her... I just couldn't lie. I don't know why someone i'd just met could have this big of effect on me. But she did. Her eyes widdened at my name. Almost as if she knew me. But that was impossible I would remember meeting someone like her. No matter how brief the meeting.

"Why hello there Dean. I'm Katherine Jackson. I've heard A LOT about you..."

If I thought I was stunned before, I was wrong.

Katherine:

I have to admit the look on his face was priceless! It's not the first time i've stunned a man. But with Dean it was different. I could tell that I was going to love baiting him. I can just imagine all the playful fights we could have which of course would lead to... mmm, I could feel myself getting excited by the thought. Dammit! Who is this... this... GOD! And how could he have such an effect on me? Focus Katherine focus. You've taken on monsters for christs sakes! Yet one look from Dean freakin Winchester and I was coming undone.

"What do you mean you've heard 'A LOT' about me?" Deans deep voice pulled me out of my fantasies and back into reality.

I smirked at him. "I meant exactly that. I've heard A LOT about you. I'm not sure how you could have mistaken my words for anything else." I stated, rolling my eyes at him.

Dean literally growled at me. Grabbing my shoulders he pushed me against the wall. I knew I should have felt threatened but it was hard to focus when he was touching me. Looking into his eyes I could see them darken with lust. Well well, looks like i'm not the only one affected by a touch. I could see the battle raging inside him. Kiss me? Or demand for the answers I know he so desperately wanted. I could have chose for him but I was to intriged by which answer he was going to pick. It looked like logic won over lust because his eyes became more focused.

"Thats not what I meant and you know it. How do you know about me?"

"Well you should know by now, hunters love to tell stories." His eyes widdened at my remark and his grip loosened slightly. It was the only opening I need to twist around and push him against the wall, wedging my knee in his lower back to stop him from escaping. No matter how hard he pushed he couldn't get out of my grip. I leaned in close, ignoring the fact that my heart was beating wildly at our proximity an whispered in his ear.

"Maybe we should take this inside hmm?" My breath was tickling his ear and I felt him shudder. He grunted by way of agreement and I pushes him inside the nearest room, not caring who it belonged to. Luckily for me it was empty. I could not deal with some whiney suvillians questions right now. As soon as we were inside I released him, even though I loved the feel of him against me it was distracting and I needed to focus.

Dean:

_Focus, focus, focus. _It was a constant thought in my mind. _Focus. _Now was not the time to get distracted. I needed to be strong. To think with my head, not my hormones. But no matter how many times I kept telling myself this I still had to stifle a groan when she pushed me against the wall. This woman was seriously messing with my head. She leaned close her breath on my neck was making my mind all fuzzy, I couldnt think straight.

"Maybe we should take this inside hmm?" I didn't trust my voice enough to say anything so I just grunted, hoping that she got the message. Apparently she did because the next thing I knew I was bring shoved inside on of the hotel rooms. I didn't even have time to panic. What if someone was in here? I'd never get any answers from her if we had to deal with an annoying person yelling at us. But there was no need for my worry, the room was empty. She released me immediately. Part of me was glad, now I could finally focus and get the details I was so desperately needing. The other part... well lets just say I suddenly felt very empty with out her near me anymore. What was it that _he_ said once? Oh thats right, I need to think with my upstairs brain.

"Care to tell me what the fuck is going on? You show up out of no where, claiming to know me. Mentioning hunters and now your just gonna stand there? I want some fucking answers! Now!" I was yelling by now but I didn't care. I just wanted to know what was going on. Katherine sighed from across the room.

"Where should I start?" She whispered, almost to herself then me.

"How bout from the beginning?"

**A/N: sorry sorry sorry for the late update ill try and be better I promise :) please update guys and tell me what you think. Any ideas you have? Feel free to share :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, im just taking their meat suits for a ride.**


End file.
